


you were the first who really saw me

by ningengirai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, Wolf Children AU, also some ocs aka Yahaba's family, at the beginning and they grow up through th fic, i don't even know if it has been already done before but whatever, idk how you call that, some angst maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningengirai/pseuds/ningengirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yahaba Shigeru's father got remarried, his son was forced to leave his home, his school and his friends. He let all the things he knew to live in the countryside with his new family. But what Shigeru didn't know was that he was going to do an unexpected encounter. </p><p>(i suck at summaries sorry) </p><p>Or basically the Wolf Children AU with KyouHaba that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the day we met

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work in this fandom so I hope it'll go well ! (I choose a rarepair with that)  
> English is not my native language (i'm french uh) so I'm really sorry if you find grammar/vocabulary etc mistakes in this I tried to remove them but well I can't be sure.  
> Hope you'll enjoy !!!!!!

A jolt caused by the car's wheel rolling on a stone woke him up. His eyes slowly opened. At first, he couldn't recognize where he was, still dazed from his nap. He registered that he was lying in a car, on comfy leather seats. A sweet smell was tickling his nose and it didn't come from the leather. His left fist clenched and a crackling noise caught his attention. He lowered his head to see that he was holding a bouquet. What was it again ? Oh, yeah, lily of the valley. His teacher said that it meant « reborn » and that it was a good luck charm. And honestly, he really needed it.  
A few months ago, his parents divorced and maybe it was for the best, he couldn't take yellings anymore. His father quickly got remarried and he took the guard. His mother didn't decline.  
His father and his new wife were living in the countryside, and today was the day he had to leave his hometown. The school where he studied, the little park near his house he played with his friends after school, his classmates, the volleyball club where he attended, all the things he frequented were disappearing with the kilometers. His father said that he was young so he will make friends easily. He will adapt to his new environment as well as a hermit crab changed his carapace. And the eight years old boy didn't want that. But he didn't have the choice. 

\- Shigeru ? You awake ?

The said boy grumbled and sat while he rubbed one of his eyes, the bouquet still in his hand. His father chuckled before handing him a little water bottle without taking his eyes off the road. Shigeru took it and tried to take a sip without spilling water everywhere. 

\- Why does countryside have such horrible roads ? he said after two sips. 

His father laughed. 

\- You don't seem to like the countryside, am I wrong ?  
\- No. The city is better.  
\- I'm sure you'll like it, though ! You'll change your mind when you'll see our backyard.  
\- Mh. 

The little boy passed a hair though his brown hair and sighed. He held the bouquet his classmates had gifted to him against his chest. It was the only thing which he could climb on now. There was no way his new house will feel like home. The pleasant scent of the flowers made him feel dizzy and he rested his head against car's door. He gazed at the window and all he could see outside was fields, no houses within five kilometers around and fields. No, there was no way in hell it was going to feel like home. 

\- Hello, Shigeru-kun !

The lady which he hasn't seen in his whole life pinched his cheeks before leaving a peck on the left one. Shigeru was a polite boy so he didn't move but right now he just wanted to wash his face with soap. He already felt sick. The house was in the middle of nowhere. They had to go up the hill to reach it and the village, which Shigeru found too small was down. It was a one floored house surrounded with grass and behind it, there was a forest. The famous backyard. The boy winced at the thought of all the bugs there was going to have in summer.  
A hand hit his back and the little boy jolted. He turned his head to see another little boy, smiling, one of his teeth gone. He had black hair and brown eyes, and he was wearing red shorts with a white t-shirt. Shigeru noticed that it was dirtied by … a mix of soil and grass ? Where did this brat go to be that dirty ? And he touched him ? Twice ? 

\- Hello ! I'm Akira ! Your stepbrother !

Oh. Yeah. The stepbrother. He had forgotten about that. His father told him that Akira was a year older but that it was a good boy. Shigeru didn't care about him being a good boy, all he noticed was that this boy had laid his dirty hand on his back and he was acting a little bit too friendly for the city boy. 

\- Hi.

His father joined them, handing Shigeru's travel bag with his things in one hand. He ruffled Akira's hair before kissing his wife on the cheek and again, Shigeru winced. 

\- Akira ? How about showing your brother the house ?

Your brother. It echoed through the brown haired boy skull. It was unpleasant. 

\- Sure ! Follow me Shigeru ! 

Shigeru followed the too energetic boy, dragging his feet with his little bouquet still in his hands. It caught Akira's attention.

\- What is it ?  
\- Flowers... from my friends.  
\- Oh, I see ! They were cool guys !  
\- Yeah. 

The conversation faded as Akira began to showing all the rooms of the house. They finished with Shigeru's room which has been furnished. His bag was laid near his bed and Shigeru wanted to strat unpacking his stuff but Akira didn't want to hear that. 

\- Oh, come on ! You can unpack later ! How about playing in the forest ? It'll be cool !  
\- No thanks, I'm a bit tired and-  
\- You're not funny ! I'm sure you can't climb trees with your city boy body !  
\- Excuse you ? I can climb every tree I want.  
\- Is that so ? Show me then !  
\- Fine ! 

They rushed to the forest within two minutes and Shigeru's father was glad the two boys got along. He knew it has been tough for his son and all he wished him here was a good new start. 

Akira et Shigeru spent the entire afternoon climbing trees to see who had the best skills. And, even if Shigeru didn't want to admit it, he had a lot of fun. The trees in the city weren't that high even those in the park next to his school. Moreover, Akira was very cool and funny. Shigeru had never wished for a big brother but he couldn't deny that he was a great boy to play with.  
The brown haired boy was now sitting in the highest tree they had found while his stepbrother was complimenting him from below. 

\- Oh Shigeru don't move from there I'm going to go bring snacks from home I'll be back !

He shouted and the little brother showed his thumb up while grinning. Akira left and Shigeru was now by himself, his eyes wandering through the foliages which were tinted in yellow by the sunsets. As the boy was trying to rise himself to the branch above his head, he heard a strange noise coming from the downside. 

\- Akira ? Are you here ?

No answer but that strange noise, again. Far from being afraid, quite curious instead, Shigeru climbed down the tree and wandered looking for the source of the sound. Finally, he caught some stirring in bushes. The little boy opened it with his hands. A branch went right to his face, blocking his view. 

\- What the...

He put the branch aside and he saw it. At first, he thought it was some kind of a dog, but no, it was a wolf. Its fur was a light beige with a brown line starting from its snout, spreading on its back and then heading to its tail. And what caught Shigeru's attention was the color of its eyes : gold, shining like the sun. And then it hits him. If he was able to see the color of the wolf's eyes, it was because it was now staring at him with wide eyes. It wasn't really big for a wolf, not like the wolf Shigeru had already seen in books, it had to be a young one. It still startled him, though. The brown haired boy tripped on his feets and fell on the ground, his eyes as wide as the wolf's were.  
That was the moment Akira chose to come back, surprised to see his stepbrother in this position. 

\- Shigeru ? What are you doing ? Weren't you on that tree ?

Shigeru turned his head to look back at his brother before going back on his feet to grab him by the collar. 

\- A wolf !  
\- Hey ! What are you-  
\- A wolf ! There was a wolf ! Just there !  
\- What the hell are you babbling about ? 

Shigeru released him before splitting the bushes but to his surprise, there was nothing. Akira was looking over his shoulder with one of his brows arched. 

\- It's gone...  
\- Gone ? Are you sure there was one at first ?  
\- I swear ! I saw it with my eyes ! It was beige with gold eyes, and a kind of scrunchy face like that !

He tried to mimic the wolf's face only to be greeted by his brother's deadpan look. 

\- And I swear there are no wolves in this woods, you must have imagined it. Maybe it was just a fox or some stray dogs.  
\- But...  
\- Drop it okay ? I have the snacks ! Come on let's eat ! 

Shigeru wanted to protest but his stomach didn't agree with that so he decided to let it go. Maybe Akira was right and it was just his imagination. 

The next day was his first day at his brand new school. Honestly, Shigeru wasn't really nervous, he had this kind of composure which made people come around me so he wasn't afraid of the « making friends problem ». What was going through his mind when he was eating the breakfast his stepmother had made for him was this wolf's story. He really doubted that it was his imagination because he really saw that animal with his eyes and it looked so …. real. Even if Akira had told him that there were no wolves in this region, he couldn't ignore what he saw yesterday. Moreover, something else was bothering him. This wolf looked kind of human. He almost thought he was beginning to go mad but the fact couldn't get off his head. The way it looked at him yesterday, it felt human. « ru... geru... Shigeru ! » Akira's voice startled the poor boy who made his chopsticks jump from his fingers. 

\- S-Sorry ? What were you saying ?  
\- I was saying that you should hurry up ! We're going to be late.  
\- Ah yeah, let me five minutes and I'll be there. 

The dark haired boy sighed and left to grab their schoolbags. Shigeru thanked her stepmother for the breakfast, she wasn't that bad after all and went to brush his teeth. After that, the two boys were ready for school, they said goodbye to their parents and left the house. They had to make their way down the cliff and soon they're at school. During the walk, Yahaba couldn't stop thinking about what he saw yesterday. He decided to ask Akira one more time. 

\- Say Akira … Are you really sure there are no wolves here ?  
\- Jeez, Shigeru I told you already ! You just imagined it maybe it was because you were tired of your ride. Don't tell the others about that « wolf » if you don't wanna be mocked your first day of school.  
\- Yeah... Sure. 

The day went with nothing out of the ordinary. Yahaba introduced himself in front of his new class and during the break he made friends very quickly. At the end of the school day, they even invited him to play soccer. He hurried to gather his things and then rushed out from the classroom. He was on his way to find Akira to tell him he won't come home with him when he bumped against something, more like someone. As Shigeru was running, with the speed he couldn't help but fall backward. Some students went there and it was as if the time stopped when they saw the child who Yahaba collide with. The poor guy, he was going to be beaten up his first day of school and-

\- Jeez, watch your step ! What were you doing in the middle of the hallway you dumbass !

The brown haired boy looked up to see who was this scumbag. The boy had black like coal hair, he wore a simple red t-shirt and green trousers but what caught Yahaba's attention was that his facial expression looked like … an angry dog ? Or was he surprised ? He couldn't tell but he didn't care. He stood up and was about to keep arguing when one of his classmates (who nearly passed out when he saw who Shigeru was arguing with) grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the school when everybody was waiting for him. 

Kyoutani Kentarou stood there a little while, too stunned and that was not because he had been yelled at by someone from this school for the first time but because the boy who yelled at him was the human who saw him yesterday.


	2. the day we talked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yahaba goes wolf hunting at night, bad idea (well not really)

\- What you did was so cool Yahaba !! It was very dangerous, though...

The boy with orange hair said as he joined Shigeru who was sitting on the grass near the playground where they decided to go play soccer. Hinata Shouyou was the first child who talked to Yahaba as the brown haired boy was sitting just behind him in class. Hinata was the loudest guy he had seen in his entire yet short life and he even wondered how that shrimp body could contain so much energy. He was the perfect opposite of Kunimi Akira who was sitting on the other side of Yahaba. Him was the quietest guy that the boy had ever seen. At first, he didn't even notice that he was sitting next to him as he was reading his book peacefully. A book Shigeru didn't know but it looked too complicated for a child to understand even if Kunimi seemed to perfectly absorb the book's contain as he was flipping the page. 

\- Why the heck was it dangerous ? I just told him that he shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway like a perfect jerk.  
\- Well, but you did say that to Kyoutani Kentarou !! You know he's like a … a... a mad dog !!  
He's like what ? 

Despite his deadpan look, Yahaba could agree to that because he did think that the face of that Kyoutani Kentarou looked like an angry dog back then. 

\- Yeah ! And he doesn't just look like one you know ! He even acts the same like grunting and he's always mean ! At last year's beginning, he called me « shrimpy » ! Can you believe that ?! 

Yeah, Yabaha could but he wasn't going to say it. 

\- He is not wrong you know and everyone calls you that.

Fortunately, Kunimi was there. 

\- That's not the same Kunimi ! He can't call me like that b-b-because... I don't like him ! Huh, he'll see when I'll be a grown up I'll be so tall and I'll kick his ass !

It was preferable to let Hinata in his daydreams for now, and who knows ? Maybe someday he won't be a shrimp anymore.  
Yahaba turned his head to Kunimi who was now watching the others. Kindaichi Yuutarou and Kageyama Tobio were arguing about if the ball went out or not when Kageyama shooted while a boy with freckles named Yamaguchi Tadashi was trying to calm them. 

\- Say Kunimi... That Kyoutani Kentarou. Is he really that horrible ?

The boy seemed to consider the question before answering Yahaba without detaching his eyes from the field. 

\- To be honest, nobody who I know has already held a whole talk with him. It seems like whoever he approaches, he makes them going away, or passing out for the worst cases. - - Then, the rumor that he was some sort of a hooligan has been spread and everyone at our school became afraid of him.  
\- I see.

Yahaba hummed. This guy didn't look like a hooligan to him. Just a total jerk. 

\- Hey Kunimi can I ask you another question ?  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Have you ever seen wolves there ? 

This time, Kunimi looked Yahaba in the eyes while frowning. 

\- What are you talking about ?  
\- Oh, er... Well you see, for us, the city boys, wolves live in the forest so well I was wondering if there were wolves there ?  
\- You do know that there are no wolves in Japan right ?  
\- Ah, yeah is that so ? Anyway that was dumb sorry, wanna play before we all head home ?  
\- Sure. 

Fifty wolves, fifty-one wolves, fifty-two wolves … 

\- Ah, it's no use !

Lying on his bed, Shigeru was so focused on trying to find sleep that he just couldn't in the end. He even tried counting sheep but the sheep became wolves and there he was, trapped with this freaking story. He didn't even want to think about it, this day was enough to affirm him that he probably dreamt of that wolf. Yeah, he must have been tired and that's all...

\- No way.

The boy kicked out the sheets and grab a black hoodie from his wardrobe, put on socks and then paused in the middle of his room. 

\- Where is it ?

He scanned the bedroom and finally found his 3DS laid on his desk. He checked the battery and fortunately it was charged. He was going to prove that he wasn't imagining things and take a picture of that wolf. He just hoped that the quality and the light would be enough. He glanced at the sky through the window. As we were in the countryside, the sky wasn't hidden by the lights from some signboards. Yahaba couldn't deny that it was indeed a good advantage of living there. But, what caught his attention first wasn't the start. It was a full moon tonight and without even noticing Shigeru grinned at that. If he was going to sneak out to find that animal, it was tonight and not another. After all, it was the wolf's night, right ? 

The brown haired boy managed to escape his house without waking up anyone. « It's starting great. » he thinks. With his 3DS in his left hand and a flashlight in his right hand, he was processing through the bushes. With every step further into the wood, he was starting to think if it really was a good idea. The forest really looked scarier at night and even if Shigeru was some kind of a bold boy he was beginning to regret his idea. Glancing around trying to catch a glimpse of a fur and listening to every patter of the night, all his senses were on alert. Then he arrived in a clearing which was literally in the middle of nowhere and … wait ? In the middle of nowhere ? He didn't pay attention to where he was walking and for how long but he realized in horror that indeed walking in a wood he didn't know at night was a really ridiculous idea and that he was really ridiculously lost. What was going through his mind ? If what he saw yesterday was really a wolf then considering it was so small, it should have a mother and Yahaba remembered that he once read something about mothers being super protective even for animals so it should be the same for wolves. He was already seeing the breaking news « child found ate by a family of wolves ». Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and jolted. That was it. He was going to die ate by some sort of wild animal. For someone who was starting a new life, it was pretty ironic. He closed his eyes, too scared to face his destiny. He waited, and waited, but nothing came. No roars, no howls, nothing. Slowly, he opened up his eyes. 

\- What the hell are you doing here ?

The person to who the voice belonged stepped in the moonlight and the little boy was greeted with the vision of-

\- You ! 

He pointed his flashlight right into the face of life savior. Facing him was the boy who was standing in the hallway like an idiot this afternoon and who was also apparently scaring the hell out the entire school. 

\- Kyoutani Kentarou ! Why are you here ? You were spying on me right ! Because I'm new at your school so you could bully me in this wood and then nobody could hear me asking for help that was your plan right ?  
\- Could you please put that damn lighter out of my face ?!  
\- Oh, yeah sorry, I- Hey you didn't answer my question ! Are you going to bully me ? Don't because - I'll fight you ! 

Kyoutani sighed. 

\- I'm not going to fight you or bully you or whatever you're thinking with your crazy brain.  
\- What ? And what were you doing there ?  
\- It doesn't concern you. Besides, I could ask you the same question.  
\- Ah ! You wanna know, right ? I was on a highest important mission before you interrupted me.  
\- What ?  
\- I was looking for a … wolf ! 

The black haired boy's eyes seem to widen, the moonlight reflecting in their gold color and then, he deadpanned :

\- What are you ? An idiot ?  
\- You don't have the right to call me that mister « I stay in the middle of the hallway like I own it ». - You'll see when I'll become rich and all because I found a wolf.  
\- Okay, so I'm letting you in your « mission » I'm going home. 

Shigeru tensed. 

\- W-W-What ? You're going ?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Why won't you stay ? Don't tell me you're scared aha I bet you're a crybaby ! 

There was a pause. 

\- You're lost, aren't you ?  
\- What are you saying, of course, I'm not lost !  
\- Okay fine, I'm going then.  
\- N-No, wait ! Right yeah, I'm lost ! Happy now ? 

Kyoutani just glared at him making Yahaba avoid his eyes to look at the ground before turning in the direction of where he came. 

\- Come on. You live in the house on the hill right ?  
\- Y-Yeah ! 

He didn't answer and start walking, Shigeru quickly following his steps and soon he also grabbed discreetly the taller boy's hand hoping he won't be noticed. Guess not because Kyoutani immediately stopped and turned his head to glare at him with his ridiculous angry face according to Yahaba. He avoided the scary boy's eyes to look at the moon, his cheeks blushing pink. 

\- You walk too fast dumbass.

Kyoutani just grumbled before starting to walk again, a little bit slower this time but he didn't let Shigeru's hand go. It was quiet, only the hoots from owls could be heard in the night silence and soon they arrived at the back of Shigeru's garden. The little boy couldn't contain his relief as he let go of Kentarou's hand. The black haired child looked at his hand like like it was something which deserved contemplation before Yahaba interrupted him by presenting him his fist. Kyoutani glared at it for a while and then looked at the other boy who was smiling and then he bumped his fist to his without much emotion. 

\- Thank you Kyoutani Kentarou !  
\- You can stop calling my full name you know. Just Kentarou is fine.  
\- Oh. I see then... You can call me Shigeru ! I am Yahaba Shigeru by the way.  
\- Oh, okay. 

Kyoutani was already about to leave but Yahaba spoke, again. 

\- Hey ! You're not the big bad dumbass I thought you were !  
\- What did you just s-  
\- There is no school tomorrow ! You can come if you want ! The others will be there too !  
\- The others ?  
\- Yeah ! Hinata, Kunimi, Kindaichi, all of them ! I'm throwing a party since I'm new here, there will be a cake, games, candies, so come ! 

Kyoutani let go of Yahaba's hold and began to go back to the forest. Maybe Shigeru was wrong and he was really like Hinata and Kunimi said, but as he was about to withdraw and go home, the black haired boy turn his head a little, and, Yahaba didn't if he was seeing things because he was seeing a lot of things lately but he could swear that he saw Kyoutani blushing. 

\- I'll see … If I'll come tomorrow.

Shigeru couldn't suppress the smile on his face and waved at his new friend, before going back into his house.  
Kyoutani knew that he was in trouble, befriending with a human, especially with that human. He knew that he had to be careful, that was what his father told him before he passed away last year but he couldn't help the grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh they are too cute for this world save me  
> i'm going on vacation for 2 weeks from the 30 of July so i don't know if i'll post another chapter before since i have to work on some os (iwaoi+matsuhana) and another fic (iwaoi) so we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> ohoHOHOHO that was cliche
> 
> you can scream with me on twitter (@ningengirai) or on tumblr : http://crazyxmatryoshka.tumblr.com/


End file.
